Indecision
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: One shot about the "Box Trap" episode, I think it's called. It's Dantana, when Lindsey tells Danny she's pregnant. SPOILERS FOR EPI, if you don't wanna know, don't read. I don't own CSI: NY, and please R&R!


Kinda short and kinda sweet story about Danny and Lindsey, when she tells him that she's pregnant. All right, who's with me when I was almost screaming at Danny to turn around and go back to Lindsey, hug her and tell her that he was sorry, and all of that stuff when he was riding his motorcycle? 'Cause I certainly was. Well, onto the story!! ENJOY!!!

--

**I'm pregnant.**

They were two words Lindsey feared the most. Two words that would change her life forever. Whether it was for the better or for the worse she did not know.

**I'm pregnant. **

They were two words that shattered Danny's world. Two words that would take his life in a totally different direction. Whether it was a good direction or not he did not know.

**I'm pregnant.**

They were two words that took all of Lindsey's courage to say. Two words that she was scared to even accept, let alone say. Her life, as she now knew it, was over.

**I'm pregnant. **

They were two words that Danny didn't want to hear. Two words that he had always feared hearing, in the back of his mind. His life, as he now knew it, was in his hands, it was his choice.

**I'm pregnant.**

It was one simple statement, two words that were so easy to say, yet so hard to accept. Lindsey still wasn't sure whether she was in the middle of a nightmare or whether it was real. She was hoping for the first choice.

**I'm pregnant.**

It was just one, impossibly easy statement. But then again, nothing is ever as easy as it seems. Danny knew that, but still he hoped for an easy was to deal with this. None came to him.

**I'm pregnant. **

An impossibly short statement, one Lindsey was so scared to utter, especially to Danny, not sure how he would take it. She had even lied to him, for the first time, because she was so scared. She hoped Danny would understand.

**I'm pregnant. **

It was a statement Danny never thought of as the reason Lindsey had lied to him. He had hoped it was a good reason, and it was a dang good one. She had lied to him for the first time, and he hoped it was the last time.

**I'm pregnant.**

It was two words that Lindsey was oh so hesitant to say, not really expecting anything from Danny. In truth, she really didn't know what to expect from him anymore, not since she had known about the 'other woman'.

**I'm pregnant.**

It was the two words that Danny wasn't sure he had heard correctly. He knew Lindsey didn't expect anything from him, and that hurt. What hurt worse was knowing that he deserved that, the way he had treated her, being with another woman.

**I'm scared. **

They were the two words that Lindsey thought as she watched Danny hop on his motorcycle and zoom out of the city. She was afraid he would never come back, afraid that he wouldn't love her.

**I'm scared. **

They were the two words that echoed in Danny's mind as he zoomed out of the city. In truth, he was scared, scared that he wouldn't be a good parent, that he wouldn't be able to handle being a dad.

**I'm scared.**

They were two words that Lindsey kept thinking as she leaned over the toilet, tossing her lunch back up. She leaned back, wiping her mouth and putting her head in her hands, fighting back her tears, scared tears.

**I'm scared.**

They were the two words that Danny couldn't stop thinking of as he passed the New York City lines. He couldn't stop seeing Lindsey's face in his mind, and he started slowing down, not noticing it until he was at a stop in a parking lot.

**I'm scared.**

They were the two words that she had heard Danny utter when she had told him that she was pregnant, after he had checked to make sure that she was sure. She knew exactly how he felt; it was the same way she had felt when she had found out.

**I'm scared.**

They were the two words that Danny knew Lindsey was thinking. He knew that she was scared too, but she was too strong to admit it. He admired that in her, but he wasn't her. He wasn't sure if he could not be scared for her, and be a dad for their child.

**I'm okay.**

Lindsey walked down the halls, and a smile grew on her face. She had finally accepted, embraced, even, the fact that she was scared, but she was happy. She smiled at the fact that she was pregnant; she was truly okay with it.

**I'm okay.**

Danny thought that he was gonna be okay with being a dad, and he turned his motorcycle right around and raced back into town, telling himself that he was okay with being a dad. Being a dad. Those words light up his face now, putting a grin on his face.

**I'm okay.**

They were the two words that Lindsey thought of as she saw Danny through the glass talking to the two grandparents. She smiled, knowing that he had come back for her, and for their child. Their baby. She grinned uncontrollably thinking that.

**I'm okay.**

Danny looked up and saw Lindsey through the glass. She said some words, and then stood next to him, watching the man and woman interacting with the baby. Danny thought about his baby, their baby, and he was content. He wanted their baby.

**I'm okay.**

Lindsey thought those words as she stood alone in the room, as everyone else had left. She was smiling, anticipating her baby, her baby with Danny. She just hoped he felt the same way. She looked up into his eyes, awaiting his answer.

**I'm okay.**

Danny thought as he looked down into Lindsey eyes. He was ready to tell her that he couldn't wait to be a father, that he wasn't going to leave her. Ever. He wanted this baby, and he wanted her, most importantly. He looked deep in her eyes, and knew what he was going to say.

He slipped his arms around her, and she slipped her arms around him. He slid his hands to her face and laid his brow on hers. He looked into her eyes, and she hugged him tighter, opening her eyes and looking deep into his. He opened his mouth and whispered,

"**I'm sorry**."

Their hands slid down until they were linked, and Lindsey nodded, smiling while her eyes gleamed with unshed, happy tears.

"**I know**." She replied in a tear-choked whisper, and a tear slid down her cheek. Danny reached up with one of their linked hands and wiped it away.

"**I love you**." They both whispered at the same time, and smiled at each other. They leaned forward, and their lips met, telling each other that they would never leave each other, and that they wanted their baby that they had created together.

They were gonna be fine as long as they had each other. Forever.

--

Well, maybe it's not that short after all! Well, I hope you liked it, just something I though of right before I watched the new episode, called "Box Trap" or something like that. I finished it while the episode was playing, then wrote the end when it was over with! REVIEW and THANKS FOR READING!!!


End file.
